A Little Too Not Over You
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: No matter how painful this injury.. I'll be waiting.. Will keep waiting.. Until the day you come back to me.. / ChangKyu / Yaoi / Don't Like Don't Read! / Happy Reading :D


A Birthday gift Fanfiction from Yuuka Author to my bias Max Changmin

"**A Little Too Not Over You"** | Oneshoot

**Pair**: ChangKyu (Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun, a little bit WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)

**Genre**: Apa ya? Author sendiri gak tau T.T huaaa. Tapi sepertinya Romance dan sedikit bumbu Angst (?)

**Disclaimer**: Fanfic milik saya. ID milik saya. Lappie juga punya saya *HENING* #abaikan. SEMUA CAST MILIK CASSIOPEIA dan ELF. BUT CHANGMIN'S MINE! *dikeroyok*

**WARNING!** Typo(s)! Romance gagal! Angst ga sedih! Alur kecepetan! Fanfic ini hancur! Cz ane hanyalah seorang Author baru disini.. kekekekek. Ini ff pertama ChangKyu Oneshoot ane muehehehe. Maaf ya kalo gak sesuai sama seleranya readers T.T

Ini ff buat hadiah ultah my bias suami Author tercinta SHIM CHANGMIN *dibunuh Cassiopeia* buakakak. Terinspirasi dari MV yang judulnya Author pake buat judul ni ff muehehehe. Udah Author ga mau banyak bacot lg ."

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA URI MAGNAE SHIM CHANGMIN ~~~

..selamat membaca..

-ChangKyu-

-Changmin PoV-

Aku menatap foto di lensa itu. Lagi. Tidak bosan-bosannya aku menatap wajah orang di lensa kamera itu. Sosok yang selama ini telah berhasil merasuki relung hatiku yang terdalam. Aku memperhatikan detail setiap inchi wajahnya. Surai hitam ikalnya, mata besarnya yang mampu membuatku meleleh kala aku melihatnya, hidung mancung, dan bibir cherry yang menggoda kala ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Ah.. jangan lupakan kulit putih pucat yang sangat kontras dengan kulit kecoklatanku.

.Cho Kyuhyun.

Nama yang terukir indah di hatiku dan juga pikiranku. Sosok yang selalu memenuhi otakku hingga diriku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Orang yang **dulu** menempati satu-satunya singgasana di hatiku. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak dapat kupungkiri, hingga sekarang pun, ia masih menempati singgasana itu..

Aku memalingkan kepalaku menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, membasahi kota Seoul dengan tidak bosan-bosannya. Aku menghela nafas sejenak mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu.

Ya.. dua bulan lalu ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bukan milik Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku menatap miris foto-foto itu ketika memori-memori masa lalu kembali menghantui pikiranku.

-Flashback-

"Baby.. kau mau pergi bersamaku malam ini?" tanyaku pada pria manis disampingku.

"Umm.. Mianhae, Minnie. Malam ini aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Aku.. emm.. aku ada janji dengan keluargaku.." ucapnya menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Entah mengapa hatiku merasa yang kuhadapi bukanlah Kyuhyunku. Terasa seperti.. orang lain?

"Ah.. kalau begitu mungkin kapan-kapan saja. Hehe." Jawabku sambil memaksakan senyuman di wajahku.

"Ne.. Gomawo, Minnie." Katanya sambil memeluk pinggangku, sementara aku mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman padanya.

-ChangKyu-

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di salah satu Cafe yang terdapat di kota besar Seoul ini, sendirian. Aku menatap lilin yang menyala dihadapanku, memancarkan cahaya yang menangkan jiwa. Entah mengapa malam ini perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Wonnie.. aku sudah bilang jangan menelepon ketika mengemudi! Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa kita." Kata seseorang yang baru masuk ke Cafe ini. Suara ini.. rasanya sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Kau tau sendiri kan orang-orang kantor itu akan tetap menelepon jika aku tidak menjawab panggilan mereka." Ucap seorang pria lagi menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang memiliki suara familiar di telingaku itu.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Mataku membulat sempurna, detak jantungku rasanya berhenti saat itu juga.

"Kyuhyun.." gumamku ketika melihat sang pemilik suara itu.

Dengan siapa dia? 'Wonnie'? apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat.. mesra?

"Huh.. mimpi apa aku sampai bisa memiliki namjachingu sepertimu.." kesal Kyuhyun menjawab orang yang berbicara dengannya.

DEGG. Aku meremas dada kiriku. Sakit. Seperti ribuan pedang tajam menikam tepat di jantungku. Tidak. Aku rasa ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan hal seperti itu.

Aku beranjak dari tempat yang kududuki menuju ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggilku dengan suara yang kubuat sewajar mungkin, walau mungkin masih terdengar sedikit bergetar karena perasaanku yang kacau saat ini.

"Chang.. Min?" kagetnya ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok diriku yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan di hadapan namja yang tak kukenal ini.

"A.. Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Min.." lanjutnya kembali. Namun kali ini dengan suara yang terbata.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha menenangkan getaran menyakitkan di hatiku saat ini. Bohong jika kubilang aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, getaran menyakitkan di hatiku ini sudah cukup menjadikan bukti bahwa kini aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Entah di bagian mana rasa sakit itu, namun rasa sakit itu terasa sangat nyata.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, Kyu.. aku sudah mengerti." Kataku sambil memaksakan senyuman di wajahku.

Aku mendekati namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, menepuk bahunya sekilas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Jaga Kyuhyun untukku." Kataku kemudian masih dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan.

-End Flashback-

-ChangKyu-

Aku kembali menghela nafas berat, sudah dua bulan lalu aku memutuskan hubunganku, sudah dua bulan ini pula aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya. Jangankan untuk berkomunikasi, untuk bertemu dengannya saja rasanya aku tidak sanggup.

Aku terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan yang akan terjadi. Takut jika aku bertemu dengannya, ia sedang bersama namja yang waktu itu kutemui. Takut jika aku bertemu dengannya, ia memberikanku undangan pernikahannya dengan namja itu.

Silakan katakan aku pengecut. Karena memang itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Changmin yang bodoh telah mencintainya

Changmin yang mudah putus asa karena menyerahkannya begitu saja pada namja yang sebenarnya belum kukenal

Changmin yang pengecut karena tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Hanya saja.. melupakannya bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Tidak semudah menuliskan untaian kata di atas kertas.

Tidak semudah mengucapkan bait puisi yang indah.

Tidak semudah merangkai melodi hingga menjadi lagu yang menghanyutkan jiwa.

Yang dapat kulakukan saat ini adalah menunggu, menunggu hingga waktu yang menjawab kapan aku akan melupakannya.

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't remind me, I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you..**_

-Changmin PoV End-

-ChangKyu-

Namja dengan tinggi menjulang itu melangkahkan kakinya kembal i ke Cafe ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengunjungi Cafe ini lagi, Cafe tempat ia pertama kali berakhir dengan Kyuhyun. Namun entah mengapa.. hatinyalah yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk melangkahkah kaki kembali ke Cafe ini.

"Min.. kau kembali lagi.. kau mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang waiter yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik Cafe ini.

"Caramel Macchiato seperti biasa, hyung.." jawabnya singkat.

"Aigooo.. mengapa kau tidak pernah berubah? Kau masih belum bisa melepaskannya? Hey, Shim Changmin. Di dunia ini masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sekarang lihatlah dirimu. Tatapan mata kosong, senyum yang dipaksakan, ini bukanlah dirimu, Min." jelas waiter itu panjang lebar berharap Changmin bisa berubah kembali seperti Changmin yang dulu.

"Aish.. Yunho hyung.. melakukannya tidak semudah mengucapkan hal itu. Melupakan dan melepaskannya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku bukan tidak ingin melupakannya, aku hanya.." jelas Changmin kepada waiter yang ternyata adalah Yunho dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja.. rasanya hati ini tidak mengizinkanku untuk melupakannya.." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ne. Hyung mengerti. Hyung hanya takut kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi Changmin.." kata Yunho yang jelas sangat dimengerti Changmin.

"Hey, Min. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu. Kau ingin apa sebagai kado ulang tahunmu?" tanya Yunho untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi terasa tegang.

"Kau tau jelas apa yang kuinginkan, Hyung.." jawab Changmin lirih. Terasa sebersit perasaan sakit di dadanya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

-ChangKyu-

18 Februari 2013..

Kini Changmin berada sendirian di taman, duduk di salah satu bangku yang dipayungi pohon berdaun rimbun. Hari ini terasa panas, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ah.. padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, seharusnya ia bahagia. Namun hatinya tidak bisa untuk bahagia jika tidak ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Changmin menghela nafas berat, lagi. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sendirian?" tanya seorang namja imut yang tiba-tiba datang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Changmin membuka matanya dan melihat namja yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja itu, ia hanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Namamu siapa? Kau terlihat sedih." Kata namja yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shim Changmin imnida." Jawab Changmin menyambut tangan Kibum dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Kibum yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan Changmin.

"Aku tidak sedih." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Benarkah? Tetapi kulihat tatapan matamu berkata lain.." kata Kibum lagi.

Changmin terdiam membisu. Ia tau, meskipun mulutnya terus berbohong, namun tatapan matanya tidak dapat berbohong. Sesering apa pun ia menyunggingkan senyuman, namun tetap saja senyuman itu akan terlihat menyakitkan.

Senyuman yang menyiratkan perasaan pedih yang mendalam.

Tatapan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan akan kenyataan.

"Sepertinya aku benar.." kata Kibum yang melihat Changmin yang terdiam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak harus menceritakan masalahku pada orang yang baru kukenal, bukan?" balas Changmin ketus lalu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu

-ChangKyu-

"Wonnie! Kau terlambat lagi!" kesal seorang namja manis yang sedari tadi menunggu seseorang di dalam restoran itu.

"Kyunnie.. aku minta maaf. Tadi ada rapat mendadak di kantorku." Jawab namja bertubuh kekar yang dipanggil 'Wonnie' itu.

"Aishh.. Kau selalu mencari alasan. Sekali lagi kau membuat moodku hancur, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Choi Siwon!" kata namja manis itu kepada namja bertubuh kekar yang ternyata bernama Siwon itu.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. sekarang, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Siwon pada namja manis yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menahan butiran bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia pindah rumah dan mengganti nomornya. Tetangganya tidak ada yang tau kemana ia pergi. Bahkan Yunho hyung, pemilik Cafe yang biasa dikunjungi Changmin tidak mau memberitahuku kemana ia pindah. Aku menyesal telah mengkhianatinya, Wonnie. Dia.. sudah membawa pergi seluruh hatiku.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Butiran bening yang awalnya tergenang di pelupuk matanya itu akhirnya terjatuh membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Aku memang sangat bodoh. Mengapa aku baru sadar aku sangat mencintainya ketika ia sudah pergi meninggalkanku?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Kini suaranya terdengar lebih bergetar, dan kali ini terdengar isakan tangis disela-sela perkataannya.

"Ssshh.. Uljima, Kyu.. masih ada aku disini yang mencintaimu. Kau tau mengapa aku menyutujui kau memutuskan hubungan kita demi Changmin? Itu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Kyu. Aku tau, bersamaku hanya akan menambah rasa sakitmu." Kata Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh.. Sudahlah. Temani aku berbelanja. Bahan makanan di rumahku sudah habis. Aku harus segera pergi belanja sebelum umma memarahiku." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baiklah.." jawab Siwon disertai dengan anggukan kepalanya.

-ChangKyu-

"Aish.. Umma benar-benar menyiksaku! Mengapa membeli sayuran sebanyak ini sih. Aku kan tidak suka sayur!" gumam Kyuhyun merutuki ummanya sendiri.

"Kyunnie kau tidak pernah berubah ya.. selalu saja membenci sayuran.." Kata Siwon menanggapi gerutuan Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman gelinya.

"Kyu.. aku menemanimu sampai disini saja tidak apa-apa? Aku ada janji dengan rekan kantor setelah ini." kata Siwon meminta izin pada Kyuhyun.

"Huh.. kau menyebalkan. Suka meninggalkanku begitu saja. Yasudah pergilah." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunnie.." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

-ChangKyu-

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Aishh.. berat sekali. Seandainya saja Siwon tidak meninggalkanku, aku pasti sudah dibantu olehnya.

Eh? Hujan? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah tadi cuacanya cerah? Halte bus ada di seberang. Biarlah aku sedikit hujan-hujanan. Lagi pula halte bus di seberang supermarket ini, tidak jauh kan?

Aku sedikit berlari menyebrangi jalan. Mungkin karena bawaanku memang berat, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga aku menabrak seseorang yang juga tengah berjalan saat itu.

"Mi.. Mianhae. Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi.." kataku meminta maaf.

Aku mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat rupa orang yang kutabrak tadi. Mataku membulat sempurna, mulutku sedikit menganga.

Orang ini.. orang yang paling ingin kutemui.

Orang yang telah membawa seluruh hatiku pergi bersamanya.

Orang yang telah memenjarakanku dalam perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat.

Orang ini.. Shim Changmin.. Orang yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku sampai sekarang..

"Ch... Changmin.. Benarkah kau Changmin.?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Terlihat tatapan kaget dari Changmin ketika melihatku. Changmin segera membangkitkan badannya dan berlari menjauhiku.

"Changmin, tunggu!" kataku setengah berteriak untuk mengejarnya.

Aishh.. aku lupa dengan belanjaanku. Ah! Persetan dengan itu semua! Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

BRUKK!

Changmin terjatuh menabrak seseorang. Aku segera menghampirinya dan melihat Changmin sedang dalam posisi jatuhnya menindih seorang namja yang memiliki paras imut.

"Eh.. Mianhae, Chagiya.." kata Changmin lembut pada namja imut itu.

TUNGGU..

Chagiya?

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

Changmin memberikan isyarat pada namja yang baru ditabraknya –yang ternyata adalah Kibum- untuk berakting layaknya ia adalah kekasih dari Changmin sendiri.

"Cha..giya?" kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya..

"Ne. Ini kekasihku. Namanya Kibum." Kata Changmin berbohong.

"Changmin kau.." suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Hatinya merasa sangat sakit.

Ah.. sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Changmin waktu itu.

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam menatap dua orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya kini. Keduanya saling menatap penuh arti. Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disana.

"C.. Chukkae, Min.. Kau telah menemukan penggantiku.." kata Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sementara Changmin yang melihat hal itu seperti merasakan De Javu, kejadian yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini sudah pernah dialaminya.

"A.. Ku.. hanya ingin menyampaikan pesanku.. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi, Min.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap menahan tangisnya. Hampir saja air mata itu turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menyeka air matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Changmin. Kyuhyun sadar, ini adalah balasan untuknya karena ia telah mengkhianati Changmin. Dan semua ini harus ia terima dengan lapang dada, walau sebenarnya hati kecilnya terus meneriakkan kata 'Tidak'.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min.. bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal.." kata Kyuhyun yang kini mulai meneteskan buliran bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun berlari, kini ia berlari menerjang hujan yang semakin deras. Menyembunyikan air mata yang tak kunjung bisa ia hentikan alirannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Kejar dia bodoh!" kata Kibum pada Changmin yang hanya berdiri membatu di tempat setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi Kibum, setelahnya ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Ikut berlari menerjang hujan menyusul Kyuhyun.

GREPP..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kyu.." kata Changmin yang langsung mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang ketika ia berhasil menyusulnya.

"Hiks.. Min.. Mianhae Min.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.." kata Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Shh.. Uljima Kyu.. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku membohongimu tadi. Aku dan Kibum.. tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kibum hanyalah orang yang baru kukenal. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih menyimpan perasaan padamu, Kyu.." kata Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan memastikan penjelasan yang diutarakan Changmin.

"Hm. Sampai saat ini, Kau-lah yang menduduki satu-satunya singgasana di hatiku Kyu.. aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Entah mengapa hati kecilku tidak mengizinkanku untuk melupakanmu. Walaupun kau sudah membuat hati ini hancur berkepin-keping, namun tetap saja aku tidak sanggup melupakanmu." Kata Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Tidak memperdulikan hujan yang turun membasahi diri mereka.

Yang mereka inginkan saat ini hanyalah mempersatukan kembali hati mereka yang sudah merindu satu sama lain. Membiarkan mata mereka saling berbicara, membiarkan hati mereka saling menyatakan perasaan sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minnie.." kata Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyunnie.." balas Changmin lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Kyuhyun. Melumatnya lembut, membiarkan semua perasaan rindu yang selama ini mereka pendam tersalurkan.

_**No matter how sick I felt..**_

_**No matter how you're hurting this heart..**_

_**No matter how painful this injury..**_

_**I'll be waiting.. **_

_**Will keep waiting..**_

_**Until the day you come back to me..**_

END!

WHOOAAA! MAMPOS!

Hancur ini ff Hancur!

Seharusnya ini Sad Ending tp Author jadiin Happy Ending cz kan kado ultah Changmin..  
huahahhaha.

*lirik ke atas* *nepokjidat*

Makasih yah yang uda mau baca *deep bow*

Wkwkwk

Terakhir, arahkan kursor ke kotak review ya ~

Muehehe

Kalo ga mau gapapa sih.. tapi kalo bisa review yah..

Wkwk *maksa banget*

Semua kritik dan saran saya terima kok ^^

Hehe. Sekali lagi..

Gomawo bagi yang udah baca..

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san ."


End file.
